Fictionholic
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: I understood her great love for those adorable brown plushies called teddy bears. But her excessive affinity to reading fiction sure is driving me mad. Like BIG time. This is not happening. -Eriol POV- ExT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters

**Summary:** I understood her great love for those adorable brown plushies called teddy bears. But her excessive affinity to reading fiction sure is driving me mad. Like BIG time. This is not happening. -Eriol POV- ExT

**A/N:** Just made up the word. Not sure if any word like that exists. For us, fiction readers all over the world. Story courtesy of my idle time.

_Italic._ Thoughts

* * *

.

.

Fictionholic

.

.

* * *

I knew that one day, there will be that something (if not someone) that will steal her precious time to be with me. In my case, a newly bought kindle device became my utmost concern. Because of it, these so-called literary works (mostly fictions and fanfictions) or whatsoever became more accessible to my girlfriend. It was by far, my worst nightmare being a possessive boyfriend that I was. I knew that she has a great affinity into reading books. But her having more than one literally work saved in that little device became a game changer. Now, she refuses to part from it.

I understood her great love for those adorable brown plushies called teddy bears. But her excessive affinity to reading fiction sure is driving me mad. Like BIG time. This is not happening.

I don't know when and how it started. All I know was that that 'evil object' was given to her on her birthday. Whoever gave it to her, I cannot recall. But the mental, emotional and psychological torment it was causing me were well embedded in my memory. Every inkling detail of it.

So much for technology making life a better place.

This situation surely put me tethering over the edge of sanity.

And today was yet another day with her and her little gadget.

It was a Friday afternoon by the way. Classes just got dismissed a few minutes ago. Normally, Tomoyo and I would go straight home. But for some reason, Sakura was having this 'great' craving to visit some coffee shop. Of course she was persistent on inviting her good friends along. Being a polite duo that we were, we immediately agreed. After all, we don't have any reason to head home too early. Honestly, we just enjoyed our times with that cute couple.

Oh, did I mention that we are a 'cute' and 'enigmatic' couple ourselves?

Anyway...

Back to my dilemma.

We are now in the Pifle Cafe. Tomoyo and Sakura are sitting on a secluded seating area. My cute little descendant and I are tasked to buy our drinks. Even a few meters away, I could see her holding that 'evil device' again. I bet she's once again busy reading some 'ghost writers' work. And there, she's smiling about something she's reading. I could see that she glances at Sakura every once in a while but almost immediately, her attention will turn back to reading.

"Hey," I heard Syaoran call me

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look as if you're on your way into killing someone. I just don't like the idea that you are staring at Tomoyo's direction.

Oh great. I didn't realize I was that obvious.

"I am." I found myself being bluntly saying. "But it's more of a something than a someone." I added. I wouldn't want the lone wolf think that I'm intending to harm my Daidouji-san.

"Are you referring to her kindle device?" he tried to clarify.

"Hn."

"You know what dude, I hate to say this but I think you should talk it out with Tomoyo-chan. You've got it bad. You're competing with an inanimate object."

I looked at him but uttered nothing. Deep in my mind, I know that really is the best way to get it done and over with.

But for now, we need to get the drinks to their respective owners. It's starting to get cold.

.

.

.

Saturday morning. Daidouji Manor

The ever regal Sonomi Daidouji requested for my presence. And during this particular day, I found myself having breakfast with my girlfriend and the Daidouji matriarch.

"So how are you doing young lad?" I heard her asked.

"Quite well ma'am." I replied.

"That's good to hear. Though I would appreciate you calling me Sonomi. If not mom, that is. Eventually you're going to be my son-in-law anyway." She said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Mom!" I heard my dear angel pipe in.

I just witnessed her mom do the 'hoho' laugh.

Now I know where Tomoyo got her distinct laugh.

Our breakfast went on as usual. Almost a few minutes after eating, Sonomi-san had to excuse herself. She mentioned something about a company emergency. I barely understood what else she said for she was already making a run for the door while giving her explanation. I doubt that Tomoyo comprehended. We just put up our ever polite masks and bid her farewell.

"How about a walk in the garden?" Tomoyo offered.

"It'll be a pleasure accompanying you my fair maiden." I feigned

"Always the gentleman." She pointed out.

"Indeed. I will guard you with my life." Eriol proclaimed

Tomoyo just let out a hearty 'hoho' laugh.

.

.

.

When we went out of the manor, I thought I would be able to have some quality time with my beloved nightingale. But lo and behold, the kindle was within her grasp.

_Not again._

We started walking around the garden. Tomoyo's attention was directed to her gadget. I, on the other hand, with my murderous thoughts for that inanimate object.

"Daijoubu Eriol-kun?"her worried tone of voice snapped me back to reality.

There she was, intently staring at me. Her forehead was creased with worry. But even with that state, she still seemed so undeniably cute.

"Eriol-kun." She repeated.

"Gomen." I frantically muttered. "Something's just bothering me."

"A penny for your thoughts?" she continued to pry.

I hesitated for a moment. In the end, I chose to tell the truth. But before that, I heaved a heavy sigh as I started my tirade.

"If you must know, I am greatly troubled with that gadget of yours."

I saw her give an inquisitive look as she pointed towards her device.

"Yes. That- that-..." I wasn't really sure how to 'civilly' put it "That evil object. That time stealer."

Okay. I know that my choice of words were nowhere near to being civil or politically correct. Heck, I could care less about formalities. But hey, I'm trying.

"Ever since you got that device of yours, most if not all of your spare time was spent reading through stories online. I could not fathom that that object would be far more interesting than I am. You were normally absorbed to await the upcoming chapters of some ghost writer from a distant land. You even put up with the horrid grammar and take time to review. I won't be surprised if on of these days, if you'll begin to beta read for them."

I glanced at her. She stayed there unmoving.

"I hate the thought that I have to compete with an inanimate object plus those anonymous writers for your attention. It's like I'm losing a battle against my opponents without themeven breaking a sweat." I exasperatedly managed to say.

Tomoyo stood there with an unreadable expression. After a few seconds, she smiled. Then a little bit after that, I heard her melodious laugh.

"Eriol." Her voice sounded like a person cooing a little one. "You're far more important than this device." She said as she put down the kindle on the nearest bench.

She went closer to me. Her smooth hands touched both of my cheeks. She gently tilted my face just enough to make me face her.

"For a young man with the knowledge of an old and powerful magician, you sure could be so immature. But that's alright. You are technically a teenager after all. I guess we all go through that phase. Rest assured, I won't let that kindle get in the way of our relationship. No more ranting and whining my dear. I want my prim and proper English gentleman back." She finally managed to say before giving me a peck on the cheek.

Realizing how stupid my previous woes were, I couldn't help but laugh at my own antics. Nonetheless, I felt no guilt for acting like that. I actually felt rather good about it.

The next day, I felt so relieved when I saw no sign of the kindle device. Tomoyo never really showed any attempts to read her beloved fanfictions. Maybe not in front of me. But that's okay.

All is well.

All is well.

The Eriol Hiiragizawa will always get what he wants.

**Wakas. The End. Fin. Owari.**

**A/N: **I feel so sleepy now. Just a few more hours and I could go home. 2:25AM Asia Pacific time


End file.
